


SPN Challenge:- A Day On The Lake

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Playful Sam, word of the week:-fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word of the week :- fish. The brothers are enjoying a week-end far away from hunting.





	SPN Challenge:- A Day On The Lake

Dean's head surfaced like a beaver from the cool mountain lake. He treaded water as he circled around searching for his brother.

Sam was a powerful swimmer; Dean recalled the first time little Sammy had been introduced to a pool. The kid had taken to the water like a fish.

He and John had both puffed their respective chests, brotherly and fatherly, as Sam demonstrated no fear when left to float by himself.

:

There had been a period back then when the younger Winchester had become hooked on Aquaman comics and Dean had prowled the news-stands, snatching or forking out their paltry dollars to keep his little brother happy.

The whim soon faded when Sam moved on to books. Dean had been happy about that because EVERYONE knew the only true superheroes were Batman and Superman!

:

His thoughts returned to the present as he continued to scan the lake looking for Sam.

'Sam. Where the hell are you?' he yelled. The familiar sense of panic at the disappearance of his sibling raced through him, but his fears were soon allayed as a pair of large hands gripped his ankles, dragging him underwater.

'Dude, you are so gonna pay for thi….' Dean gurgled as he went down.

:

For a short time, only the ripples remained as the brothers swam, side by side, immersed in the depths like two dolphins, before they were forced to come up for air.


End file.
